Fletcher's Fall
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Fletcher has fallen and now in a coma will he come out of it or not? I realize that this is still not the 2003 version it is the 2018 version of Freaky Friday I don't own any of the characters of Freaky Friday they belong to Disney and directors.
1. The Fall

Fletcher's Fall

One Raniy day in Virgiania at Katherine Blake's house Gracie was sleeping and Katherine was finised up mopping the staires. Ellie and Fletcher just cam home from school.

"No one use the stairs they are wet" Katherine said to her kids as she smiled

Katherine was putting the mop and pail away Ellie and Fletcher fallowed her in into the kitchen

" So what your saying is that if we go up we can't come down" Ellie said to her mother as she smiled.

"That is excatly what I am saying El" Katherine said as she looked at Ellie

The Kids sat down at the table Gracie was starting to cry that means she must have woken up from her nap.

"Mommy mommy mommy" Graceie called out to Katherine,

Ellie and Fletcher were sitting down at the table doing their homework quitely while Katherine was closing the door to the closet that the mop and bucket are in.

"I'm comming honey hold on" Katherine said as she called back

Katherine went in the living room and Picked the little toddler up from her play pen and gave her a kiss on her Katherine went back in the kitchen.

"So is she still scared that you might end up in the hospital again?" Ellie asked as she sighed

"Yes she is ever since I came back from Nebraska, she has been clinging on to me" Katherine answerd Ellie's question.

Fletcher got done with his homework so he put his back pack down in the floyer and took his shoes off.

"How is yor head mom?" Ellie asked as she looked at her mother.

Gracie clunged on to Katherine and she rested her head down on Katherine's shoulder and sighed.

"It's good El,can you please take Gracie? I have to take something for my head" Katherine said as she sighed

Katherine handed Gracie to Ellie but gracie kept kicking her legs

"Um sure mom" Ellie said as she reached her arms out

Gracie kicked even faster and she the started crying and screaming because she wanted Katherine.

"No mommy no Ellie mommy" Gracie said as she cried

Gracie kicked Ellie's arms away and Ellie put her arms back out towards Katherine. Gracie kicked Ellie's arms back again.

"Just take her Ellie she has to just cry please hold her for a minute" Katherine said as she sighed.

Ellie took Gracie Katherine wentv over to to the counter got som medicen for her head. she then got a glass of water. Fletcher was sitting on the couch in the living room the dog Boris came in the living room. Fletcher saw his shoe in Boris's mouth.

"Boris, give me back my shoe now Boris drop it" Fletcher yelled at the dog

Katherine and Ellie were in the kitchen with Gracie Katherine, heard Fletcher, yelling so did Ellie.

"Fletcher, you better not be running down the stairs remember they we just moped." Katherine yelled in a distence.

There was a thud Katherine, dropped the glass of water that was in her hand and ran in the floyer. Ellie fallowed Katherine with Gracie in her arms Boris then started to bark loud.

"Fletcher, can you hear me Fletch" Katherine said as she kneeled down

Fletcher laied motionless on the floor at the bottem of the stairs Katherine, started to cry

"Ellie, call 911 now" Katherine said as she sighed while still crying

Ellie, went in the kitchen with Gracie still in her arms she called 911 Katherine stayed with Fletcher in the Floyer.

"It's ok Fletcher, were going to get you help" Kitherine said as she sobbed

Ellie came back with Gracie in her arms and she sat down next to Katherine on the floor Gracie sat on Katherine's lap.

"They are on their way mom" Ellie said as she hugged Katherine and cried

Gracie hugged Katherine, So Ellie, Katherine, and Gracie were sitting the floor until the ambulance came. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door Katherine anwserd the door.

"Mrs. Blake what happened here?" The EMT asked Katherine

Katherine opened the door wider so the EMT's can come in to get Fletcher.

"He fell down the stairs when he was chasing the dog to get his shoes or shoe" Katherine said as she cried.

The Amblance came in the house and they put Fletcher on the streatcher to take him to the hospital.

"Mrs. Blake you need to come with us because he is under the age of 16 and he needs an adualt with." The EMT said as he sighed.

Katherine put Gracie down on the floor ad gave her a kiss on her head and sighed.

"Ok um El could you" Katherine started to asked

Ellie grabbed Gracie's hand and she smiled at Katherine, and she grabbed Katherine's Jacket and gave it to her.

"I'll watch her we will have fun" Ellie said as she smiled

Katherine, Put on her Jacket and gave Ellie and Gracie a hug and she sighed Boris laied down at Ellie's feet.

"Thank You Ellie, just let Gracie cry when I leave she should be fine in about 5 mintes" Katherine said as she sighed.

After Katherine left Gracie started to cry and Ellie picked Gracie up and gave her a hug 5 minutes later she Gracie was fine.


	2. The Hospital

The Hospital

Katherine and Fletcher arrived at the hospital in the ambulance, the EMT's brought Fletcher in a room. One of the Docter's fallowed them.

"What happened here?" The docter asked as he looked at one of the EMT'S

They were in the room Katherine sat down on a chair in the room Katherine was scared and worried at the same time.

"He fell down the stairs at home, we are not sure if he is in a coma at all we need a docter to check him." The one EMT said as she sighed.

"What is his name and I am right here" The docter said as he got a needle out

"Fletcher Blake" Katherine said as she sighed

"Ok um Mrs. Blake how are you with needles?" The docter asked as he looked at Katherine with concern.

"I'll pass out if I see any needles, what are you doing to my son?" Katherine aske as she looked at the docter with fear in her eyes.

"Oh nothing bad Mrs. Blake we just need to put an I.V in him and causes a needle so you might want to step out we don't need you to pass out." The docter said as he sighed and looked at Katherine.

Katherine stepped out into the hallway and her cell phone rang Katherine answerd her phone.

"Hello" Katherine said as she sniffed

"Hey Katie, you don't sound like your bubbly self today are you ok?" Mike, Katherine's fiance asked as he sighed.

"Oh Mike Fletcher is in the hospital he fell down the stairs and he is unconsis they don't know if it is going to lead into a coma, yet Mike I am so scared." Katherine said as she cried.

Katherine, sighed and she sat down on the floor. Mike was sitting at his desk in the office and he put his hand on his cheeck. He hates hearing Katherine, cry it brakes his heart Mike then sighed.

"Katie Katie, I know that you are scared, but you need to take a deep breath can you do that for me?" Mike asked as he sighed

Katherine did as Mike asked

"Fletcher is a strong healthey little boy I am pretty sure he will pull through this" Mike said as he smiled a little bit

Katherien, was a bit more calmer now seeing she was hearing what Mike, all had to say about Fletcher and she smiled just a little bit.

"Now you don't want to raise your blood pressure do you?" Mike asked as he sighed

"No I don't Mike" Katherine, said as she sighed

"Good then take deep breaths, now I do have to get back to work I will try to stop by later I love you Katie." Mike said as he hung the phone up.

Katherine, hung the phone up and took deep breaths then she stood up the docter came out of the room.

"I put the I.V in I did check him he is in a coma, but he shoulden't be in a coma for long, because; he is really healthy and strong he will recover quick Mrs. Blake. I can't really tell you when he will wake up excatly he will wake up when he wakes up." The docter said as he smiled.

"Ok thank you docter" Katherine said as she sighed

The docter left and Katherine went in the room she went towards the bed and sat down then she sighed. Katherine grabbed Fletcher;s hand and she cried a little bit.

"My sweet boy I don't know if you can hear me Fletch, but I need yu to get better can you do that for me please? I need you to wake up for me." Katherine said as she sighed.

Katherine, laied her had down on the pillow net to Fletcher and fell asleep. One hour later Katherine felt someone gently shaking her awake.

"Katie, wake up Katherinewake up." Mike said as he contuied to skake Katherine awake

Katherine's eyes flew open then she lifted her head up and she looked at Mike she thought it was Fletcher but she looked at Mike.

"Mike what time is it?" Katherine asked as she yawned

"It is like about 8:00pm. honey, everything is going to be alright." Mike said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Mike and Katherine both sat on the couch that was in the room. Katherine put her head on Mike's shoulder. They both dozed off for a few minutes. 10 minutes later woke up.

"Mom, Mike, where am I at? Fletcher asked as he yawned.

After Fletcher asked that question Mike and Katherine both woke up to the sound of his voice they both went over to the bed.

"Fletcher is that you?"Katherine asked as she smiled

"Yes mom it's me I am alright, but my head hurts." Fletcher said as he put his hand on his head.

"I'm glad that your alright" Katherine said as she smiled.

Katherine, hugged Fletcher and he hugged his mother back and gave a kiss a kiss on her cheek then he gave Mike a hug.

"You know you fell down the stairs" Katherine said as she as she sighed

"Where's that dog at mom?" Fletcher asked as he was about to get up

Katherine gently pushed Fletcher back down on the bed when she saw that her was about to get off the bed.

"No honey you need to rest and your at the hospital, so Boris is not here." Katherine said as she gave him a hug.

Mike smiled at Katherine and Fletcher sharing a hug.

"Oh right it looks like you have been crying are you ok mom?" Fletcher asked as he looked at her

"I was worried about you, so I was crying." Katherine said as she smiled at him

"I'm ok mom now mom you didn't need to worry I am a strong healty boy" Fletcher said as he gave her another kiss on her cheek

"I'm glad honey now get some rest" Katherine said as she sighed

"Ok mom goodnight love you" Fletcher said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I told you he would be alright Katie, I have to get going goodnight love you" Mike said as he smiled.

Katherine gave Mike a kiss and hug. Mike left and Katherine sat down on the couch.

"I'm glad that you are alrighthoney sweet dreames" Katherine said to a sleeping Fletcher and drifted off into a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
